Karen McCormick
Karen McCormick is a character in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. She is Kenny McCormick's sister. Role Karen has no role outside the story, apart from becoming friends with The New Kid if he visits Kenny's house and talks to her before and after the quest Hot Coffee. In South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Karen has been updated to her latest look, in similar vein to Season 19 of the South Park animated series. She is available in her bedroom on Day 3 onwards in-game, whereby The New Kid can take a selfie with her after returning her doll, which can be found in the Soft Room of Park County Police Station. In the South Park: The Fractured But Whole DLC From Dusk till Casa Bonita, she becomes friends with the Vampire Kids, after which her 'guardian angel' tries to rescue and stop her from doing so. In her Vampire Kid look, her pig-tailed hair is styled differently (similar to the Emo Ponies hairstyle) and colored black with purple accents. She wears a black top with an image of a skull and crossbones on it as well as magenta pants and fingerless gloves. Her face still looks dirty as with her original form in the main game, though it is accented with purple eyeshadow makeup. Quotes South Park: The Stick of Truth * "My sister Kenny doesn't need protecting, but watch out for her anyway." * "I thought you were different." (If being farted on) South Park: The Fractured But Whole Field/Story * During From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Guardian Angel, please don't hurt my friend!" ** "No, Guardian Angel! I won't let you ruin his birthday party! Come on, Mike! Through here!" ** "They didn't trick me. They ARE cool." ** "I was, but now everyone's being so mean." ** "No, thanks. Gift bags are so fucking lame." * Waiting for selfie ** "What's wrong? You got a tummy-ache?" Battle * New wave of Vampires ** "There's so many of us vampires!" ** "Oh look, more little vamps!" ** "Wow, there are tons of kids at this party!" * Controlled by Corey Haim ** "Oh, no!" * Mysterion turn start versus Corey Haim ** "Corey Haim is...kinda scary." * Character idle ** "Can I go home now?" ** "I'm...kind of not having that much fun anymore." * After character attacking Vampire ** "Ooh, that looked painful!" ** "Stop hitting them! They're nice to me!" ** "Quit it! They're my friends!" * After Mysterion attacking Vampire ** "Stop hitting my friends, Guardian angel! Please!" ** "Quit it, Guardian Angel! You're hurting them!" * After Mysterion attacking Master Vampire ** "Back off, please! You're messing this up for me!" ** "Why are you doing this, Guardian Angel? I like these guys!" ** "You don't understand! I want to join them!" ** "Stop it, Guardian Angel. You're scaring me!" ** "I don't need your help!" * After New Kid attacking Vampire ** "Please, Butthole, don't hurt them!" * Mysterion attacked ** "Guardian Angel! I don't want you to get hurt either!" * Being possessed by Corey Haim ** "What's...happening?!" * Possessed, Corey Haim preparing to use Thrilling Touch ** "Oh, no..." * Vampire defeated by Mysterion ** "Guardian Angel, look what you've done!" * Vampire Swarmer defeated ** "Aww, now I'm sad." * Vampire Burning ** "You should stop, drop, and roll!" * Battle end versus Corey Haim ** "What just happened?!" * Dialogue ** With Master Vampire, Master Vampire turn start *** Master Vampire: "YOU like frosted tips - don't you Karen?" Karen McCormick: "Yes. I do like frosted tips. I- I think they're super cool." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion attacking Vampire *** Karen McCormick: "You're hurting my friends, Guardian Angel!" Mysterion: "They've glamoured you, Karen! They're vampires!" Trivia * Karen complains about the lack of "ravens" in South Park. Coincidentally, there used to be one, as "Raven" is the name Stan Marsh adopted when he briefly turned goth in the animated series. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Girls Category:Friendable Characters Category:Female characters Category:Non-Quest characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey Category:Children Category:McCormicks